The Big Mistake
by lightofastar
Summary: Serena finds out she is pregnant. She moves to the states with the outers after Darien goes back to school. The Inners want her out because of jealousy. Sorry bad summary. please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. However this story is of my own making.

Chapter 1

"I will be back soon", said Darien. He stood in the airport with his briefcase flung over his shoulder. The world was at piece once again so he was returning to Harvard to complete his medical degree. Serena skipped school that day to see him off. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back", she said as she flung her arms around the neck of her fiancée. Darien had proposed the night before.

*Flashback *

Serena arrived at the apartment of her boyfriend of 2 ½ years. I was his last night home before returning to Harvard. Darien wanted to take her out for a very special evening. Serena was waiting patiently for him to open the door. After knocking a few more times the door slowly opened revealing a wet Darien wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His chiseled abs and chest glistened from the water beads that slowly ran down his body. In his hands were another towel that he was using to dry his hair.

"Baby, do you know what time it is", he said. She looked at his watch after he led her into the living room. "Oops, I guess I was so excited that I got ready early. I'm sorry love". She sat down on his couch. Serena was wearing a red dress that ended right above her knees. Her hair was pulled back in its traditional style. "I couldn't wait for our date tonight", she said," I never want tonight to end". She thought to herself 'Gods I don't want him to leave. But I know he needs to'. Darien strutted over to her and sat down on the couch beside her. He then took her hands in his and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I am going to go get dressed. I will be out in a few minutes", he told her as he stood up.

He turned and walked down the hall into his bedroom. After approximately 20 minutes he emerged from his room dressed in a black tuxedo. Serena eyed him up from top to bottom. She thought to herself 'Gods, he looks gorgeous. He looks better then he does as Tuxedo Mask'. Darien looked at her and gave her a sexy half smile that seemed to be his trademark. Darien was 22 and girls all over the city of Tokyo thought he was a god with his ebony hair, deep midnight blue eyes and dreamy smile.

"Well my love I do believe it is time to go. I have a very special night planned". With that said Serena took his hand and gathered up her purse. Hand in hand they walked out of his apartment. He escorted her to his black Lamborghini Diablo with midnight blue leather interior that matched his eyes. They sped down the streets of Tokyo towards their favorite restaurant The Moonlight Rose. As they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by a very chipper and enthusiastic hostess. "Reservation for 6 o'clock the name is Shields", said Darien. The hostess looked up his name. "Ah yes, Mr. Shields. If you will follow me I shall take you to your table", said the hostess.

They ordered their food almost right away. While they were waiting for their food they wandered onto the dance floor. They started twirling around the dance floor with such grace that everyone else stopped to watch them. The spectators were in such aw that some even whispered amongst themselves believing that the couple they were watching had to be professionals. Little did they know they were far from being professionals. Darien and Serena were doing dances from their days as the princess of the Moon Kingdom and the Prince of Earth. Very few people knew this secret. It was so well kept and guarded to keep their enemies from learning the truth.

After about 3 dances their food was ready and waiting. They exited the dance floor and returned to their table. Both enjoyed their meals while also enjoying a delightful conversation. "Sere, as you know tomorrow I am returning to America. I know after everything that happened with Galaxia this will not be easy for either one of us. But, my love, I promise you this time will be different. I will call and write. Nothing will keep us apart this time around", he said. His eyes stared straight into her bright baby blue eyes that had flecks of silver. Her blonde hair was slowly but surely showing hints of silver. Tears were welling up in her eyes. The memory of the final senshi battle was still so fresh in her mind. She had to watch as all her best and closest friends' star seeds were stolen. Then she had to listen to her enemy tell about the end of her love.

Then she replied, "I know this time will be different. But, I am still scared. The last time you went I lost you. I didn't know it though. I was so lonely. But, I have my friends. They will help me through like they did last time". They continued their meals as well as their conversation. They talked about everything from school to their friends. As the evening wore on Serena noticed that Darien was getting nervous about something. "Baby, what's wrong", she asked. "Nothing love", he replied, "I am just nervous about tomorrow".

"Darien, I can tell when you are lying. I know there is something you aren't telling me", said Serena. With that Darien started fumbling with his napkin. He then stood up and went to stand alongside the table facing Serena. He held her hand and went to one knee. Serena's eyes went wide at the sight of her love kneeling in front of her. Darien reached into the left breast pocket of his jacket. When his hand emerged he was holding a small black velvet box. When Serena saw the box she started to cry.

"Serena, you and I have been together for 2 ½ years in this life. Our love on the other hand is over 1,000 years old. You are my world. I can't picture my life without you in it. You are everything to me. Serena, my precious wonderful moon princess I want to make a vow and complete the commitment I made to you over 1,000 years ago. Serena, my wonderful Princess Serenity, I love you and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me", Darien asked. Tears rolled down Serena's cheeks. "Oh Darien you have always had a way with words. I would love to be your wife. Yes, yes I will marry you", she replied. Darien opened the box to reveal a small heart shaped diamond ring. He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on the ring figure of her left hand. Serena squealed with excitement as she wrapped her arms around Darien's neck. He put his hand to her chin and pulled her lips to meet his in a passionate soul searing kiss. Serena wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck as to deepen the kiss. They only broke apart only when they were finally both in need of oxygen.

Everyone around them who saw this display broke into loud thunderous applause. Then they proceeded to return to Darien's apartment where they made love for the very first time. Then, they went to sleep because they had to be at the airport early the next morning.

*End Flashback*

The airport was rather crowded as the happy couple made their way through the halls to the gate. "Flight 1082 to Boston is now boarding at gate 10. Flight 1082 to Boston is now boarding at gate 10", came over the intercom. Darien was the last passenger to board the plane. "I will call you as soon as I get to my place. I love you so much baby", he said. With that said he turned and walked through the gate and onto the plane.

Several minutes later Serena stood by the window as she watched the plane make its way down the runway and take off into the clear blue cloudless sky. She slowly made her way out of the airport and called a friend for a ride. Serena was not waiting outside very long when a yellow M3 Convertible BMW pulled up in front of her.

"Hey Kitten", said Amara with a cocky smile. "Hey Amara Hey Michelle", said Serena, "Thanks for coming to get me". She climbed into the backseat and got buckled in as Amara sped off. Amara was driving so fast that the wind caused Serena's traditional pigtails to have to be held in place with a bandana. "How are you holding up Princess", asked Michelle with a look of concern on her face. Before she had a chance to respond the sun caught her ring causing it to shimmer. Amara caught the sight of the shimmering ring in her rearview mirror.

A smug smile crept across her face as she asked, "What is that on your hand"? "Darien proposed last night", she said. The whole time she was admiring her ring. Even though his plane took off only a short while ago Serena was already missing Darien terribly. Her friends could tell that she was upset. They wanted to do something to cheer their princess up. "Princess, why don't we go to the arcade? I'll get you a double chocolate milkshake. I know that is your favorite", said the blonde with short hair. "Ok, I'm game. But Amara, how many times do I have to tell you…. Please DON'T call me princess", she said, "You know I hate it. You are one of my best friends and you are my equal".

The rest of the ride was quiet. Michelle, who was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with her sea green hair pulled back in a pony tail, was listening to classical music and Amara who had short blonde hair was driving as if she were on a race track. Anyone who did not know Amara would think she were a guy because she was such a tomboy. She looked and dressed like a guy. She even acted like one. Shortly before arriving at the arcade Serena's cell phone rang. "Hey Lita…. Yeah, I know I wasn't at school….. I was at the airport…. That's right…. I was seeing Darien off…. I am on my way to the arcade…. I am with Amara and Michelle…Yeah, meet me there…..I have some news for all of you", with that said she hung up her phone.

They pulled up in front of the arcade and Amara parked the car. AS they entered the arcade Andrew looked up from the counter. "Hey Sere do you want the usual? Hey Amara hey Michelle", said Andrew.

"Yeah Andy", she said.

"So, did you see Dare off today? I know I wanted to but I was stuck here", he said. "Yeah I did. When the girls get here I have an announcement to make", she said.

Andrew went into the kitchen and made Serena's milkshake. Serena, Amara, and Michelle grabbed a booth and waited for all the girls to arrive. Shortly after they sat down Andrew came out with Serena's milkshake. Then, Trista and came in with Hotaru. Trista with her long green black hair walked over to where everyone was sitting. As usual she had a straight face. She rarely showed any emotion. That is all part of the time senshi's mystery.

Hotaru with her black hair and bright wide purple eyes ran up to the crowd she through her arms around Serena. "How are you Sere", she asked.

"I am hanging in there", she replied, "I can't wait for everyone to get here. I have some big news to share". Then turning to Trista she said, "I am sure you already know my new".

"Of course I know Princess. How could I not. I am happy for you", she said. Then she hugged the blonde.

Finally, after much waiting the girls walked in. They saw that they were the last to arrive; they were a little surprised to see Serena there. They went over to the counter and placed their orders with Andrew. Then, they walked over to the booth and greeted everyone. "Hey guys. So Serena what is the news you told Lita about", asked Raye.

"Yeah, come on spill the beans", said Mina.

"Girls, give her some room to breathe. I am sure she will tell us soon enough", said Amy.

"Well I agree with Raye and Mina. I want to know the news", said Lita. They sat down. "Girls, be patient. I will tell you as soon as Andrew gets here with your food. I want to tell him as well", said Serena. They all sat around chatting and waiting for Andrew. Finally, he showed his face.

"Andrew, before you go back to the counter please sit down for a moment", Serena said.

"Gosh Sere, I would love to but I have a lot of work", he said.

"Please Andy", she pouted. Her pout was enough to get anyone to do what she wanted. "I have to tell you all something", she said.

"Fine Sere, you win. But, only until you tell us what you need to. Then I must get back to work", he said. With that he pulled up a stool and sat down. "Okay, Serena, spill", everyone said at once. With her hands folded in her lap she told everyone the events of last night. She didn't say about what happened after she got back to his place. "So he proposed and I said yes", she said at the very end. Then she brought her left hand up to show off her ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. The story however is of my own device.

Chapter 2

"He proposed", Andrew said, "That's great. I'm so happy for you. I better get back to work though". He put the stool back and wrapped his arms around Serena in a big hug. Then he walked back to the counter.

"You mean to tell me Darien proposed to _you_", said Raye emphasizing the word you.

"Yeah, what was he thinking? You are nothing but a klutz and a crybaby", said Lita.

"I find it hard to believe that he would want someone who is barely passing school to be his wife", said Amy.

"I can't believe he did that. Did he fall on his head or something", said Mina. Serena was on the brink of tears by this point. She was doing everything in her power to hold herself together. She couldn't believe they were being so cruel. They were supposed to be her best friends.

"Whom the hell do you think you are to talk to her that way", Amara said banging her balled up fist against the table. "She is our princess. Show her the respect she deserves", said Michelle. She turned towards her lover and said, "Amara, calm down. Don't do anything hasty". She then placed a firm but loving hand on the arm of the tall short-haired blonde.

The four younger girls got up and walked out of the arcade. As they walked away you could hear Raye say, "I can't believe it. How can she be engaged? I should be the one with Darien. He was mine and she stole him from me. Plus, I should be the princess. I am so much more lady-like then that twit". They all agreed but before they could say anything more they were walking down the street.

Back in the arcade Serena broke down into tears. "I thought they would be happy for me. They are supposed to be my best friends", she sobbed, "How could they say all those things. What if they are true. I am a crybaby and I am not very smart". She was cut off by Amara before she could get another word out "Sere, _**DON'T**_ _**EVER**_ let me hear you berate yourself like that again", she yelled, "You are the sweetest person I know and you have the biggest heart. If it weren't for you we would not be here. You protect this world all while risking your own life to do so". The girls all joined in a big group hug around Serena. "I can't believe those damn inners", said Michelle and Hotaru in unison.

"I can", said a voice that was emotionless and all knowing. Amara turned to Trista and asked, "What do you mean", she asked. "They have always been jealous of Sere especially Raye who wants the crystal and Darien for herself. She wants to be princess and always has", Trista said stoically. Serena was still crying. Right now she just wanted Darien to hold her and tell her that everything thing would be alright. "I heard the commotion. What the hell is there problem", asked Andrew as he came out of the back room. They stayed at the arcade for several more hours playing games and talking.

Finally it was time to leave the arcade. "Sere, would you like a ride home", asked Amara. "No, but thank you", she said, "I am just going to walk home". Slowly she made her way towards her family's home. The whole way there she hoped that her family would take the news of her engagement better than her friends did. She was pretty sure she knew how her father would react. He was not happy about her and Darien dating. He never was. Serena believed it was partially because of the age difference.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home", Serena yelled as she walked through the door. "Where were you young lady? I got a call from the school saying you were not there", her mother called from the kitchen, "You had better have a god explanation".

"I do Mom. Today was the day that Darien left. I was at the airport seeing him off", Serena said. She then walked into the kitchen and made herself a snack. "Mom, what time will Dad be home? I need to talk to you both about something that is very important", she said.

Just then the front door opened. "That should be him now", Irene said. Wiping her hands upon her apron she walked to the living room to greet her husband. "Ken, Serena said she needed to talk to us. She says it is important", she said.

"Okay, give me a minute and I will be in", Ken said in reply. Irene walked back into the kitchen with Ken following in suite. "Your mom said you needed to talk to us", he said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Well Mom, Dad, as you know Darien and I have been together for a long time" "You better not be telling us that he got you pregnant young lady. I will kill him if he did", her father cut in. "No Daddy. Darien proposed last night. I said yes. So we are engaged" she said.

"_**ENGAGED**_ you are not engaged he is too old for you", yelled Ken. "Dear, stop it. Serena, I think it is wonderful. Ken, if you don't stop you will find yourself sleeping on the couch", Irene said turning towards her husband. Ken went off in a tantrum but knew his wife was serious. "Fine, I won't say anything more about it", he said.

"Well, I am going to go upstairs to read a book", Serena yelled as she was running up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and flung herself across her bed. Luna, Serena's cat and advisor was sleeping on the edge of the bed. "Luna, wake up. I have to talk to you", she said. "What is it Serena? I was in the middle of a good dream", said the black cat with the golden crescent moon on her forehead. As she said this she arched her back and stretched. "Darien and I are engaged. He proposed last night and now he is on his way to Boston. I told the girls but none of the Inners took it well. They started yelling and me and even told me I shouldn't be the princess", she told Luna.

Luna looked at her with a very shocked expression. "I can't believe them. I am so sorry they did that. I am so happy for you", she said, "Do you know when Darien's plane will be landing?" Serena looked at her watch, "His plane will be landing in about 3 hours".

Serena curled up on her bed with her newest manga. As she read her book Luna curled up on the bed next to her and went back to sleep. "Oh Darien why can't the girls be happy for us they are supposed to be my best friends", she said to herself. Then, she began to cry. She cried for nearly an hour when her phone rang. She wiped her eyes and reached for the ringing phone that was on the night stand next to the bed.

"Hey Dare. How was your flight", she asked.

"It was long. Baby are you alright", he said.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask". Serena replied.

"Serena, sweetheart, you can't lie to me. You have been crying. I can hear it in your voice. Come on Baby, I am your fiancée. Please tell me what is bothering you. You were so happy this morning even though I was leaving", he said.

There was a long pause followed by a loud and long sign. "Okay, you're right. I have been crying. After I left the airport Amara and Michelle picked me up. We went to the arcade. Lita called me while we were on our there. I asked for the girls to meet me there. Well once they were there I told them our news. Andy and the Outers were and are very happy for us. But the Inners started bashing me. Amy actually said, "I can't believe he would want to marry someone who is barely passing school". I mean come on they are supposed to be my best friends. Amara went off on them and then they left. On their way out Raye went off that I stole you from her and that she should be the princess not me", she replied.

There was a long pause. Darien wracked his hand through his hair. "And they are supposed to be your guardians. Baby, they had no right to do that. From now on I want you to stick to the outer senshi. I have a feeling something is up and I don't want you to get hurt. So please do this for me", he said.

"Of course Dare. I love you so much", she said.

"I love you too baby", Darien said.

"I hope your studies go well. I know you will be busy but I will write to you", Serena said.

"Baby, no matter how busy I am I will never be too busy for you. I will call you at least 3 times a week if not more", he said.

"Well, don't call if you have to study. I want you to succeed. It is important", she said. They talked for another hour before hanging up.

Serena woke up early the next morning and left for school. She left so that she would make it well before the first bell. As she walked into the class room she heard the whispers of 3 girls. The voices were those of Amy, Lita and Mina. They did not notice Serena come in so they continued their discussion. "I still can't believe that twit is engaged. I mean come on. Whenever we had an enemy to fight she would freak and Tuxedo Mask had to come rescue her", she heard Lita say. Yeah and now what? Darien isn't here. Last time she had the Starlights. They went home though. We can't watch her all the time", said Mina.

Serena was not surprised by this. However, she was hurt. Serena then remembered what Trista and Darien said to her. Darien wanted her to stay away from the girls. She decided to take a seat on the other side of the room. The warning bell rang and all her classmates filed into the class and took their seats.

"I wonder how late she will be today", said Amy. Then the teacher walked in and the final bell sounded telling everyone that class had begun. "Well class shall we find out who all is here. Melvin", said the teacher.

"Here", said a brown haired boy with glasses.

"Molly"

"Here"

"Lita"

"Here"

"Amy"

"Here"

"Mina"

"Here"

"Serena, oh wait tardy", said the teacher.

"Ms. Haruna, I am here", said Serena. The teacher looked up in shock. She nearly fell out of her chair as she said, "Serena, you were on time today. I can't believe it". Serena was blushing a deep shade of red as she looked around the room at her fellow classmates. They were all gawking at her in amazement. Amy and Lita had looks of utter bewilderment written across their faces and Mina was completely dumbfounded. "I can't believe it", said Amy, "She is actually early". "I know. What is going on", said Mina. Lita was too shocked to say anything. When it came time for them to turn in their homework everyone was even more shocked. Serena actually had her homework and it was complete. The teacher was very pleased. "Class what I never mentioned was this assignment was going to count as a take home quiz", said Ms. Haruna. "I highly doubt she did well", said Amy, "She stopped coming to study group". The other girls nodded in agreement and glared at Serena.

The day carried on. "Class, it is now lunch time. I am going to grade the papers and hand them back after lunch", said their teacher. Every student walked out of the classroom. Today Serena was going to eat lunch with Molly and Melvin. "Hey guys", she said. "Serena, you were on time and had your homework. I am so proud of you", said Melvin. "Thanks for telling me the assignment Molly", said Serena. "So Sere, you seem a little down", said Molly, "I am your best friend so I can tell".

"Well Moll, Darien proposed and now he is in Boston studying to become a doctor", she said. She looked at her friend who did not seem convinced. "Sere, there's more. What happened", Molly asked. "Well, I told the girls and they started bashing me", she said. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. After everyone was in their seats Ms. Haruna handed back the papers all except for Serena's. "Serena, I would like to talk to you after class", she said to the young girl.

The whole class was surprised at how fast the rest of the day went by. The big hand on the wall clock struck 3 just as the final bell of the day sounded out in the hall. The students all gathered their books and ran out the door all except for Serena. "You wanted to talk to me Ms. Haruna. You never gave back my paper. Did I do that bad", she asked. "No child you passed", said the teacher as she handed back the paper. "I got a 100", Serena squealed with excitement. "I am very proud of you. Keep uThep the good work. You may go home now", said the teacher.

Serena walked to the arcade. "I can't wait to show everyone my paper", she said to herself. She began to skip down the streets of Tokyo until she was standing in front of the arcade. "Andrew", she said happily as she entered the arcade, "I passed a quiz". Andrew walked over to her and she held out the paper for him to take. He examined the paper and proceeded to wrap his arms around Serena in a bear hug. "Sere, I am so proud of you. Whatever you want it's on the house as a reward for doing so well. Darien will be so proud of you once you tell", he exclaimed. Serena went over to the counter and sat down on the stool that Darien used to sit on. Then, she ordered her usual double chocolate milkshake.

Her shake was almost ready when Trista and Hotaru walked in. "Hey there Sere", said Trista. "Hey, where are Amara and Michelle", she asked. "They are parking the car", Trista stated. "Okay, when they get in here I need to talk to the four of you", Serena responded. They walked to a back booth that had privacy for what they had to talk about.

Finally, Amara and Michelle came in. "Guys, I have to talk to you all. I talked to Darien after he landed in Boston. I told him what happened with the Inners. He was pretty upset to say the least. He no longer wants me to hang around them because he is worried that they will try something. He also no longer wants them to be my primary guardians", she said. "I would be honored to take the position Princess", said Trista. "Yeah those little" "Amara don't. Princess it would be an honor and a privilege", said Michelle cutting Amara off. "I agree", came the voice of Hotaru.

They talked for awhile before the other girls came into the arcade. "So Sere, what did you get on the quiz", asked Lita. "I bet she only got a 10", said Raye. "I don't think she even got that", said Amy. Serena glared at the 4 girls standing in front of them. "Well girls I got a 100", she said. "Yeah right what did you do copy Melvin's paper", asked Mina. Amara was no longer able to contain her anger. "Why you little bitches. Stay away from Serena", she bellowed. "We are her primary guardians not you. So you can't tell me to stay away from her", said Raye. "Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye", said Trista, "You are no longer the guardians of Serenity". "That is right", Serena began, "I want you to stay away from me". "Fine", said Raye. "You will be crawling back to us in a week", said Lita. The 4 girls then got up and left.

The week passed and the girls did not talk to Serena. Ms. Haruna was very pleased with the turnaround she had made. Not only was she early every day but she had her homework done as well. Serena was passing all of her tests and quizzes. Darien was so pleased when she told him about how well she was doing. Serena often heard the Inners talking about her when they thought she was not around. She was being the bigger person and never engaged them.

By the end of the week Serena was starting to feel sick. One morning she woke up and as the smell of the eggs that her mother was cooking crept up the stairs she ran to the bath room and threw up. This was the third morning that she had thrown up. Serena got ready for school and went down stairs. "Thanks for breakfast Mom", she said as she sat down to eat. "You are welcome Serena", Irene said to her daughter.

After breakfast Serena left for school. She was half way there when Amara pulled up a long side her. "Hey there Kitten", she said. "Hey Amara", Serena replied. "Do you need a ride", Amara asked the girl. "Sure thanks", she said as she got into the car. They were almost to the school when Amara noticed that Serena was pale.

A worried look crossed her face as she asked,"Sere, are you feeling ok? You look rather pale". "Yeah, I am fine now. I threw up this morning though. I have been throwing up every morning for the last 3 days", she said in response. "Sere, I am going to ask you a very personal question and I want an honest answer", Amara said, "Have you and Darien been intimate?" Serena looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Yes, we have had sex. It was the night before he left. It was our first time", said Serena. "Did you use protection", asked the older woman. "Yes we did. Why do you ask Amara", Serena said in reply.

"Serena, you just said you have thrown up the last 3 mornings in a row. I think you might be pregnant", said Amara. "Oh god I hope not. My parents would kill me and my dad would kill Darien", said Serena. "After school we will take you to find out", Amara told her. "Thanks Amara", she said as they pulled up in front of the school. Serena got out of the car and turned to walk towards the school. "I will pick you up right here after school lets out", Amara yelled to her. "I will be here waiting", Serena said over her shoulder. Serena then walked up the steps to the school and walked in.

She heard Amy talking to Lita. "We will be calling a meeting at Raye's today" she said, "We decided that is it time to call Serena out". "We will never be able to get her to give up the crystal", said Lita. Just then Mina walked up "It is about time we kicked her out. I still can't believe she is the princess. After today we will find a new princess", she said. They all nodded in agreement.

Serena looked at them in horror. Then she turned around and ran out of the school. Once outside she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello", came the voice on the other end. "Amara, can you come and get me now? I need to talk to you, Michelle and Trista right now. It is urgent", she said. "I will be right there Kitten", said Amara. "Thank you. I will be outside waiting by the gate".

Not even 10 minutes later Amara pulled up in her yellow convertible. Serena opened the door and climbed into the front seat. They made their way through the Tokyo streets towards the mansion that Amara shared with the rest of the outer senshi. They arrived and went into the spacious living room. "We knew you were coming", said Trista. This astounded Serena. However, she should be used to this by now. After all Trista is the senshi of time and knows everything. "Would you like some tea Serena", asked Michelle. No thank you Michelle", she replied, "I would much rather get down to business".

"Okay why don't we get down to business as you put it", said Amara, "What happened that caused you to leave school and call me to pick you up". "Well, the Inner senshi are planning on trying to take the Silver Crystal. They are planning on calling a meeting today at the temple to tell me that they are going to find a new princess because they don't believe that I am really the princess. I overheard them talking about it. They didn't know that I heard them. I ran out of the school as soon as they said it was about time. They have been planning this for awhile", Serena explained. "Serena is there more that you have yet to tell us", Michelle asked. She could sense that there was something more.

"I might be pregnant", she said, "I need to go to the drug store and get a home pregnancy test". "Let's go now", said Trista. "I don't want you to go to the scout meeting. We will represent you", said Amara, "Now let's go". An hour later everyone was sitting around the dining room table. The kitchen timer dinged signaling the test was ready to be read. Serena took a deep breath in and let it out slowly; she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She came out looking as if she had seen a ghost. She held a small test strip in her left hand and she used her right hand to hold herself steady in the doorway. "I…..I'm……pre…..preg….pregnant….I'm going to have a baby", she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. This story however is of my own device.

Chapter 3

Serena looked as if she was going to pass out. She clung to the door frame to prevent herself from falling over. "I'm going to have a baby", she said, "How am I going to tell my family? What is going to happen with the Inners? How will I tell Darien? I don't want to ruin his life and his dream". Before she could say another word she fainted. Amara ran and caught her before she could hit the floor. She picked Serena up bridal style and carried her into the living room where she laid her down on the couch. Trista grabbed a paper fan and began fanning the girl. "Sere wake up come on wake up", shouted Amara as she shook her lightly.

Slowly but surely Serena's eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up just as Michelle came in with a glass of water. "Here drink this", she said as she handed her the water.

Slowly Serena sipped the water and looked at the women. "Thank you Michelle", she said. Serena continued to drink the water. She was finally starting to regain some of her lost color.

"Serena, you can't let yourself get worked up like that. It is not good for you or the baby", said Amara.

"She is right", said Trista, "You have to take care of yourself. As for telling your parents… you are going to have to and the sooner you do the better. There is no way around it. Darien will be elated when you tell him the news. You should know that nothing you could do would ruin his life. He loves you more than anything and he will love you baby just as much. As for those inners we will think of something".

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Michelle and Trista would not allow Serena to get up from the couch and Amara was thinking up ways to get around the Inner Senshi. The afternoon came to a close and it was time to pick Hotaru up from school. "Michelle, I am going to go get Hotaru. I will bring her home then you, Trista and I will go to the temple and deal with those traitors", said Amara.

"Okay", said Trista.

"We will be waiting for you", said Michelle, "Trista may I talk to you in the kitchen. Both girls went into the kitchen. Before Michelle sat down she turned the tea kettle on. She knew they were in for a fight and she had a feeling she would need the tea.

"I think we should confront them in our senshi forms. Then they will know that we mean business", Michelle told her comrade.

"Michelle, anyone who knows me knows I always mean business", said the senshi of time. Trista gave a half smile to her friend.

"I think we should take Serena away from here. That will be the only way to keep the other girls from finding out about the baby. We have to protect the princess and the unborn princess at all costs", said Trista.

"I agree. My family owns a house in Colorado that they were going to sell because it has been empty for nearly 5 years", said the senshi the ocean, "I can call my mom. I know she will let us have it".

"That is a great idea", said Trista.

"We will talk to Amara, Hotaru and the princess about it after the meeting today", said Michelle.

Just then Hotaru walked into the room. "Amara-papa said to let you know she was waiting for you. Where are you going", she asked. The young girl was full of curiosity.

"We are going to the temple. There is a scout meeting and we are going to be going to represent Princess Serenity. You are going to stay here with Sere", said Michelle.

"Don't let her get off the couch unless it is to go to the ladies room", said Trista.

"I won't let her Trista-mama", said the little girl.

Trista and Michelle went outside and got into the car. "We decided that we better confront them in our senshi forms. After the meeting we all need to talk", said Michelle. The rest of the ride to the temple was completely silent. They were all anticipating a fight with those damn inner senshi. They knew the inners were going to call Serena to tell her to come to the temple. She would then call Trista to give her the go ahead. They were not to make a move without getting word from their princess.

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP_. Serena's communicator sounded from her school bag. "Moon here", she said as Raye's face popped up on the screen.

"There is a senshi meeting at the temple", said the fire senshi, "We need you here ASAP".

"Okay. Moon out", she replied. With that she closed her communicator. Then she reopened the device and called Trista's communicator.

"Sailor Pluto speaking", said Trista.

"Princess Serenity here Mars just called. She said they wanted me there ASAP", said Serena.

"Okay Princess. We will take care of those girls. It will be up to your mother as to whether or not they are to be punished. We will go henshin and meet them on your behalf", she told Serena.

"Thank you Pluto. I have always be able to count on you", said Serena. With that she closed the communicator one last time.

Just then Hotaru walked into the living room. She sat down on the floor and opened her book bag. "Hotaru, how was school today", she asked the young girl.

"It was good. Why did Michelle-mama, Amara-papa, and Trista-mama go to the temple", asked the young girl. Hotaru pulled out a text book, a folder and a red notebook out of her bag and began doing her home work.

"They are there on my behalf. We will discuss everything when they get home", she said. Serena decided to call Molly to get her homework assignments from that day. After she was told what work needed done she proceeded to doing her own home work.

Back at the temple Trista told them it was time. They found somewhere to take cover then they all pulled out their henshin wands.

"Uranus Crystal Power", cried Amara.

"Neptune Crystal Power", yelled Michelle.

"Pluto Crystal Power", yelled Trista.

"Make Up", they all yelled in unison.

Within minutes Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto with her gate key in hand were making their way up the temple steps. "I talked to Serena and she said she would be here soon", said Raye, "I hope she is ready to hand over all her senshi gear. I am glad we decided that I am the real princess. I can't wait to get my hands on the crystal and my prince".

With that Sailor Pluto opened the door to Raye's room. All four inner senshi looked at the 3 older senshi in complete shock. The next thing you know fury was written all across Raye's face.

"What are you doing here", Raye asked, "None of you have any right to be here. You were not invited and the business we need to discuss does not concern you". Sailor Uranus glared at Raye as if she were throwing daggers with her eyes.

"We are here on behalf of Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom", said Sailor Pluto.

"If something concerns our princess it is our concern", said Sailor Uranus the senshi of the wind.

"What was she too much of a coward to face us. She is such a coward….. How can she be our princess? Well, I guess we will just tell you what we were going to tell the precious Princess Crybaby", said Lita. Lita cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting stance. She looked as if she would strike at any moment.

"Yeah tell your precious princess that she is out", said Mina. Mina was sitting on Raye's bed holding a book. She was looking at the girls over the top of it with a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"We want her to hand over her communicator, henshin broach and most importantly the Silver Crystal. We have already named a new princess", said Amy. Amy was reading a text book and didn't even bother to look up from it when she addressed the 3 senshi.

The 3 senshi smirked at the girls. Sailor Neptune was the first to respond, "We will relay your message to the princess".

"She is no longer the princess", said Raye, "I am now the princess and I want my crystal". Raye seemed all too pleased with herself. She was always so full of herself and thinking she was better than everyone else on the team.

"Mars, you selfish piece of shit, you will never be princess. Sorry to burst you bubble", said Sailor Uranus. She knew she had struck a nerve when Mina put her book down.

"How dare you talk to her that way", said Mina.

"This meeting is over. I will relay your message to Princess Serenity. Now, know that you have committed an act of treason. You are no longer guardians to Princess Serenity. In fact if you come within 100 feet of Serenity we will hurt you and we won't think twice about it", said Sailor Pluto. Once that was said they walked out of the temple.

"I can't believe those 3 can really stand behind that klutz. I'm not surprised that Serena wasn't her. She is to much of a coward to face use", said Lita. They all nodded in agreement.

"We will just confront her at school tomorrow and make her hand everything over", said Amy. Amy didn't even bother to put down her book during the whole meeting. She was not the least bit surprised that Serena was not there. None of the were surprised.

Little did they know Sailor Neptune was watching them through her mirror. As they walked back to Amara's car they all detransformed. "We can't let her go to school tomorrow", said Michelle, "There is no knowing what they will do to her".

"They will even go looking for her at her home", said Amara as she started up the engine to her car.

"We had better get back to Serena and Hotaru", said Trista, "We have a lot to discuss. Michelle and I believe we have a solution for at least part of the situation".

"I can't wait to hear it. We have a huge task and that is to keep the princess safe", said Amara.

They quickly went through the streets of Tokyo and got back to their home. They all hated the thought of having to burden Serena right now because of the baby. However, they all know that she needed to know. Amara vowed to keep Serena safe no matter what the stakes were. She lived to serve and protect the princess.

They finally arrived home and were greeted by Hotaru running out of the house. "Did everything go well", she asked. They all looked back and forth amongst themselves and then back to the little girl. "We better take this inside", said Trista.

The three women followed by the little girl entered the house. Amara wracked her hand through her hair then leaned up against the wall and put her hands in her back pockets. "What are we going to do", she asked letting out a loud sigh and continued, "We can't let those traitors get near Serena. It is up to us to keep her safe".

"Well we had better go talk to Serena", said Michelle, "We have a lot to discuss".

"That's right", said Trista, "Shall we go in with the princess and get down to business". They all walked into the living room where they found Serena asleep on the couch. She looked peaceful as a smile crept across her face. "She must be dreaming about her prince", said Michelle. Amara gently sat at the edge of the couch and lightly brushed the hair off of Serena's face.

"Wake up little one", she said, "We have a lot to talk about". Serena slowly opened her eyes and sat up even more slowly. She looked around at all the girls with curiosity written all over her face.

"Okay so what happened at the meeting", she asked.

"Well they were anything but happy to see us", said Michelle.

"That is an understatement if I ever heard one", said Amara, "They flat out to told us we had no right to be there".

Serena's eyes widened in shock, "How can they tell you that senshi business of any type is not your business at all".

Trista gave a solemn look, "We can't let you go to school. When we left Michelle watched them through her mirror to see what they would do after we left. They are planning on cornering you at school and forcibly taking the Silver Crystal from you".

"What?" shouted Hotaru, "We have to protect her".

"Don't worry Hotaru. Trista and I have figured out a plan", said Michelle, "We know we can't let you go back to school Princess. That would be asking for trouble. But, you can't just play hooky so what I was thinking was the 5 of us could move to the States".

"And where would we live Michelle", asked Amara. She was confused about what her lover had just said.

"My my you really think I didn't think of that", she responded, "My parents own a house in Colorado. They haven't used it in a while. I will be calling them a little later to make the arrangements".

"That sounds like a good idea", Serena spoke up, "But, I for see a problem".

"What might that be", asked Trista.

"My parents, there is no way the will allow me to move half way across the world", she said.

"I have a feeling that you coming with us won't be a problem after you have told them about your pregnancy", said Amara.

"Wait, the princess is going to have a baby?" asked Hotaru, "Does that mean Rini will be here soon?"

"Okay so what's next", asked Serena, "What will I do about school until we leave? When will we leave?"

"Well, until we leave I will act as your school teacher", said Trista, "You will need to be ready to begin class at 8 o'clock sharp. Tardiness will not be tolerated nor will not being prepared".

"And to give you the answer to your second question I can probably have things arranged with my parents to be there by the end of the week", Michelle added, "I am going to go call my mother and start getting everything set up". With that she stood up and walked out of the room.

The remaining girls gathered around Serena. Trista gave a small smile which was returned with a weak one. Hotaru gave her a big hug. "Everything will be alright", she said.

"Well I guess I better get home. I am going to be in trouble for skipping school", Serena said as she stood up and put her sweater on.

"How will they know you skipped school", Amara asked.

"Oh the school will call the house when a student isn't there. I was in a lot of trouble for going to the airport when Darien left", she replied, "I just hope I don't get in to much trouble when I tell them about the baby".

Trista and Amara looked each other dead in the eyes. Then they both gave each other silent nods as if they both understood what the other was thinking. "Kitten, Trista and I will take you home. We will stay with you to make sure things don't get out of hand. If they try to hurt you they will have to get past me", Amara said confidently.

Just then Michelle walked back into the room. "I just got off the phone with my mother. She is going to go air the house out. Mother is also going to make sure the fridge and pantry is well stocked", she said.

"Well we are going to take Sere home', said Amara. "We will be back soon", Trista said walking out the door and to her car. They made their way towards Serena's home and the whole car ride there no one said a word. Trista watched Serena in the rearview mirror as she played with the hem of her skirt. Trista could see the sorrow on her princess' face. She felt sad for the teenage because she knew what was going to happen but couldn't do anything about it.

Several minutes later they pulled up in front of a white two-story house with green shutters. They got out of the car and slowly made their way up the walk towards the front door. Before they reached the door they were greeted by Serena's black cat named Luna. "I want to warn you before you go in there your mother is fuming. She knows about you skipping school and is planning on grounding you for 2 weeks. What is going on? I talked to Artemis and he said you skipped a senshi meeting", said Luna.

"I didn't go because I knew what they were going to do. You see Luna; I overheard the girls talking in the hall at school about their plan. I ran out of there and called Amara to come and get me", said Serena.

"And just what were they going to do", Luna asked.

"I can answer that one. Trista, Michelle and I went to the meeting to represent the princess. The four traitors that you call the Inner Senshi told us we had no right to be there that what they were discussing did not concern us", said Amara, "They planned on taking Serena's Silver Crystal. All four of them are saying that she is no longer the princess. In fact they are saying Raye is now their princess. Lita, Amy and Mina are planning on cornering Sere tomorrow and forcefully taking the Silver Crystal".

"Oh wow! They can't do that. What will the queen say? That is treason. Serena, whatever you do don't let them get your crystal. I can't believe Artemis neglected to mention the purpose of the meeting", said Luna. "Well we better head in and face my mother. Luna, I want you in there as well so you can hear what I have to tell my parents", she said. Serena reached for the door knob. Just as she was about to turn the knob someone opened the door from the other end. There standing in the doorway was her mother with a very angry expression on her face.

"Young lady you are in serious trouble. How could you tell me you were going to school and then not go? Get in the house right now. You are grounded for 2 no make that 3 weeks. No phone, no friends and no TV", Irene shouted. "You better leave", she said turning towards her daughters friends.

"Ma'am, I am sorry but I can't do that", said Amara, "Serena had been at school this morning. I know this because I picked her up on her way and dropped her off. She called me to pick her up because she got sick. Shortly after I arrived back at the school and got her she passed out".

"Oh well you should have called", Irene retorted. She was angry and made sure they all knew it.

"Mom, I have been sick for a few days now. Neither you nor dad noticed. Oh and I had a falling out with the girls. So if they call I will not talk to them", Serena said.

"Why did you not say you were sick", her mother asked.

"You are my mother. You didn't even notice, you should have been able to. When will dad be home", Serena replied.

"He should be home in less than five minutes", her mother answered.

"Good because I need to talk to both of you", Serena said.

Just then a car pulled up in front of the house. Moments later Serena's father entered the house and greeted his wife warmly. "Dear, I didn't know we were having company tonight", he said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"I didn't either Ken. They brought Serena home. It turns out she got sick this morning and they took care of her", Irene said to her husband.

"Who is this guy? I hope you aren't dating him. You are engaged to that man……What's his name", he dad asked.

"Darien, Dad, I am engaged to Darien. Besides Amara is just a friend. And one more thing Amara is a _**girl**_", she said emphasizing the word girl.

Ken's face flushed. "I am so sorry. That was very rude of me", he said.

"That is quite alright sir. I get it a lot", she said holding out her hand. As he shook her hand he turned to Serena and asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your other friend?"

"Dad, I would like you to meet my friend Trista Meiou and to formally introduce you this is my friend Amara Ten'ou", Serena said introducing her friends to her father.

"Well Serena, now that the introductions are made what did you need to talk to your father and I about", Irene asked her daughter.

"Mom, Dad, you might want to sit down", Serena said as she took a deep breath in.

"Is everything ok", her mother asked with a hint of concern.

"Well", she began as she looked towards Amara and Trista for emotional support. They both nodded as if to let her know that they were there for her and would step in if things got out of hand. She took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well", she continued, "As you know I have been sick for a few days now. Well, I found out why I am sick today". She paused taking in another deep breath. She then looked at the floor. Amara and Trista could tell she was scared as she slowly lifted her head to look at them for strength. Trista noticed tears in her eyes. "Mom, Dad, I know you are going to be disappointed in me but I am pregnant", said Serena.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This story however is of my own device.

Chapter 4

"_**PREGNANT**_", her father bellowed, "You are 16 years old how can you be pregnant?" Her mother fainted and fell to the floor. Her father's face turned red with anger and his eyes turned black with rage. Serena became very afraid. She began to tremble but was so scared that she was glued to the spot where she stood. Her father stalked towards her. "You are nothing but a cheap little slut", he yelled," You have brought shame upon this household far too many times. You are a disgrace".

Serena began to sob uncontrollably. "Daddy, please don't hate me", she pleaded. Amara's heart was breaking in half as she watched the scene in front of her Trista had too turn away because it was too painful to watch. If someone would have looked at her face they would have seen a single tear run down her face.

"Don't Daddy me", Ken yelled. He then took a step towards his daughter. Serena's eyes widened in fear as her father proceeded to move towards her. Ken raised a hand to strike his daughter.

"Daddy, please don't", said cried just as his hand came down and slapped her across the face. He raised his hand to strike her again but was stopped by Amara's strong hand wrapped firmly around his wrist.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her", she said to Ken in a threatening tone, "You will deeply regret it if you do because you will then have to deal with me". Trista had turned around just as Ken had turned around just as Ken slapped Serena. Now, she was standing in front of Serena. Her eyes shone with protectiveness for her princess.

"If you want to try you do any harm to Serena you will have to get through me", said Trista, "And getting through me won't be an easy feat". Serena was shaking. Her father had never hit her before and she was in a state of shock. Irene was coming to and she watched the scene.

"Ken, I think you need to calm down", Irene said to her husband.

"Calm down! How do you propose I do that", he said, "Our 16 year old daughter just told us she is pregnant".

"I know that but going off like you are it is not going to help any. We need to sit down and talk about what is going to happen", she said. Irene had never seen her husband this angry and it scared her. She was not about to say anything that would make him angrier then he already was.

"I will tell you what is going to happen Irene. She is going to have an abortion", he said. He was so forceful in the way he was speaking. He thought that because he was the master of the house Serena would do whatever he told her to.

"No", Serena yelled as she wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. "I will not kill my baby. I will have this baby and raise it with Darien", she said.

"Fine, if that is how you want it you are no daughter of mine. I want you out of this house today", ken yelled.

"No Ken, you can't make her leave", Irene said. Irene did not want her daughter to leave. But she could tell that her husband's mind was made up. There was going to be no changing it.

"I have spoken. Serena you have 1 hour to pack everything you want and get out of here", Ken said.

Serena headed to the stairs with tears running down her cheeks. "We will give you a hand Sere", said Amara as she and Trista headed towards the stairs.

"Thank you", she said, "I don't have much just my clothes, stuffed bunnies and some other things. Will Luna be able to come with us?"

"Of course, we wouldn't dream of not letting you bring her", said Trista.

They walked into Serena's room and Amara was shocked by the number of stuffed bunnies. "Shall we begin", she asked.

"Yeah, all the clothes and my bunnies go", she said. They began packing all of her clothes into bags and boxes. They got half the clothes packed and started taking them to the car. Serena picked up a box and started towards the door when Amara walked in from taking a load to the car.

"Serena, give me that box. You should not be lifting anything in you condition", Amara said as she took the box, "I just want you to pack. Trista will help you and I will carry the stuff to the car". After 30 minutes all of the clothes and stuffed animals were packed and it was time to pack everything else.

"Amara, can you pack the desk? Trista, can you pack the rest of the closet with me", she asked.

"Sure", they said at the same time. Amara went over to the desk and opened the one drawer. Trista went over to the closet with Serena.

"Trista, can you pass me one of those boxes that are next to you", Amara asked.

"Here you go", she answered as she handed her the box. Amara opened the desk and began boxing the papers. She came upon a crumpled test paper. "Sere, why do you have a crumpled test from 2 years ago in your desk", she asked.

"Oh, that is the test that I hit Darien in the head with the first time we met", she said. After cleaning out more papers she found a red steal tipped rose. She found out it was the first rose Tuxedo Mask had thrown into battle to save Serena.

"Why did you save this after all these years", Amara asked. She did not understand how someone could keep these things.

"I am a sentimentalist. They are important to me", she said.

Amara finished packing the desk just as Trista stumbled upon a shoe box that was buried in the deepest corner of the closest. She opened the box and examined the contents. Amara looked over their shoulders and into the box. Trista moved some pictures of Serena, Darien and Rini. Under the pictures was a beautiful golden locket shaped like a star. Trista gasped at the sight of the locket and Amara gave her a very confused look. "What is it", she asked.

"I can answer that Amara", Serena said as she walked up behind her friend. She leaned down to take the locket into her hands. As soon as she touched the locket it opened and began to play. Serena closed her eyes and listened to the soft melody that came from the locket. She hummed along for a brief moment before closing the locket. "Amara, this is Darien's and my star locket. It is a symbol of our love. I gave it to Prince Endymion days before the fall of the Moon Kingdom right before he went back to earth to fight Beryl. He was not supposed to be coming back to the moon. But, he came back the night my kingdom fell to help us fight", she said. After she explained what the locket she was sat down on her bed and cried while clutching the locket to her heart.

"Princess, are you alright", asked Amara.

"She will be fine. Reliving the final days of the Moon Kingdom is really hard for her", Trista said", Serenity had to watch Endymion die".

Amara looked at the girl with a new found respect. "I never understood just what she went through before. She has gone through so much in both this life and the past life", she exclaimed, "I never knew".

"You wouldn't", said a voice coming from the door. Trista and Amara turned to where the voice was coming from. There Luna was standing. "Serenity will never talk about the last days of the Moon Kingdom. The memories are too painful. Not only did she have to watch Prince Endymion die but she had to watch as all her friends die. She then had to watch Darien and the girls die several times in this life", said the cat.

Serena wiped her eyes. "Let's get the last 2 boxes into the car and get out of here", she said. Trista and Amara grabbed the boxes and walked out the room.

"You guys head out. I will be right behind you", said Serena. She picked up Luna off of her bed and took one last look at her room before heading out.

She walked down the steps and headed to the front door. Her mom was standing by the door waiting for her. "I love you Serena. Your father will come to his senses one day. Please keep me up to date on how you are doing", Irene said wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug.

"Don't worry mom I will. You have my number call me whenever you want", Serena said. She returned her mom's hug and walked out the door.

She and Luna got into the car and she buckled her seat belt. "Let's go", she said, "I just want to get out of here". Amara put the car into gear and took off the road.

"After we unload the car can we go to the arcade" Serena asked, "I could use a milkshake". "Sure Sere", said Amara, "But I want you to get settled in first".

"Are you okay Serena", asked Trista.

"No, I'm not at least I'm not right now", she answered.

They pulled up to the front of the house and entered the living room. "You're back", Michelle said.

"What happened to your face", asked Hotaru. She had noticed the mark Serena's father had left.

"My dad hit me before kicking me out. He would have hit me again but Amara stopped me. He was going to try to make me get an abortion", she said, "I told him no that is when he told me to get out". Everyone helped get Serena moved into her new room then they went to the arcade.

"Andrew, can I talk to you for a minute in private", she asked her good friend. "Sure Sere, let's go to the back", said Andrew. They walked into the back. "Okay Sere, what did you need to talk to me about", he asked.

"Andy, you won't be seeing me around for awhile. I am going to be moving", she said.

"Where are you going to be moving to", he asked.

"I am moving to the states. My father kicked me out so I am moving there with some friends", she said in reply.

"Why did your father kick you out", he asked.

"Well Andy, I just found out I am pregnant. You can't tell the girls any of it. I am no longer talking to them and I don't want them to know", she said.

"Sere, did I hear you right. You are pregnant", Andy said.

"Yes you did. Please don't be angry", Serena said.

"Sere, I can't say that I'm not a little disappointed but I know you will be fine. Have you told Darien yet", he asked.

"No, I am planning on going to see him before we get settled in our new place. I will stay in touch with you. Remember please don't say a word to the girls", she said.

"Don't worry", he said, "I won't say a word to the girls". Then he hugged Serena before they walked back out to the main room. Serena ordered her usual milkshake then went to sit with her friends. "I let Andrew know what was going on", she told the gang.

Just as they all finished their orders the arcade doors opened and Raye and Mina walked in. They both stared at Serena and started walking towards her. "Let's go Sere", said Trista.

"Good idea", she replied. They all grabbed their coats and sweaters then headed towards the door. "Goodbye Andy see you soon", Serena said as she walked past the girls.

Mina moved to block the entrance when Amara walked up to Serena and put a protective arm around her shoulders. "I do believe we told you to stay away from her", Amara said to the girls just as they reached the door. All four girls formed a protective circle around Serena and glared daggers at Mina and Raye.

"Let this be your final warning. Stay away from her", said Hotaru. Then they walked out of the arcade.

"Now I just need to tell Darien", Serena stated.

"Well I was going to tell you when we got home but I guess I will tell you now", Michelle started, "We are leaving for Colorado in 3 days. I was able to get my mother to get the house ready sooner. Hotaru, Amara and I will be going straight there. You and Trista will be going to Boston to see Darien. You will be there for 1 week. You need to go pack clothes to take with you and we will take care of the rest. You and Trista will be leaving tomorrow. You plane takes off at 10".

Serena's face was shining and there was now a wide smile plastered across her face. "I get to see Darien tomorrow. Does he know I am coming? I haven't heard from him in 4 days", Serena squealed in excitement.

"No he has no clue that you are coming. We thought it would be nice if you surprised him", said Amara as they pulled up in front of the house.

"We have a lot to do. We need to pack everything then we will put drop clothes over all the furniture that way it won't be to dusty when we get back", said Michelle.

"Will Luna be coming with me or with you", Serena asked.

"She will be coming with us. Now you and Trista had better go pack", Michelle answered.

"Before I go to my room I just want to say thank you for everything you are going for me", Serena said.

"We would do it all over again Princess", said Trista.

"That is what we are here for Kitten. Not only are you our princess you are one of my best friends. You, Serena have a heart of gold and I won't let anyone hurt you", said Amara, "Now go get packed".

Serena ran up the stairs. She got into her room and started going through her clothes. She wanted to pick out the perfect outfits to wear while she is visiting Darien. "I can't wait to see him", she said to herself.

An hour passed and Serena had her bags packed and she was listening to her locket when somebody knocked on her door. "Serena, dinner is ready", said Michelle, "You better come eat".

"I'm coming", Serena said getting off of her bed. She walked with Michelle into the dining room where everyone was waiting. She took the seat next to Hotaru and fixed her plate.

"Serena, our plane takes off at 10 o'clock. That means we need to be at the airport by 8 o'clock. I plan on being out the door by 7 o'clock. I want you up at 6 o'clock so you have enough time to eat breakfast before we leave the house", said Trista.

"I will be ready", said Serena.

She then turned towards her cat. "Luna, I want you to go talk to Artemis. Find out everything he will tell you about the last meeting but don't let on that you know what happened. Most importantly don't let him know that we are leaving", she said to her cat, "Trista and I are leaving tomorrow to go to Boston. We are spending a week with Darien. You will be going right to Colorado with the rest of the group in 3 days". Luna looked at her charge, "I will go talk to that traitorous cat. Don't worry I won't let on about anything", she said before exiting the house through an open window.

Soon everyone was finished eating. They all ventured into the living room to watch a movie. "Sere, are you ready to see Darien", asked Amara.

"Yes I am. I know it has only been a week but I haven't heard from him. I just hope he is as happy about Rini coming as I am", she said.

"Don't worry Serena, he will be very happy. Don't be surprised if he wants to transfer to the medical school that is the closest to where we will be living", said Michelle.

"I won't let him do that. He has to stay at Harvard. I don't want him to eventually regret giving up his Harvard degree because he had to move closer to me. That is his dream. I can't let him just throw it away", said Serena, "Well I think I am going to bed 6 o'clock comes early".

"Good night Kitten", said Amara.

"Good night", said Trista, Michelle and Hotaru at the same time.

Serena went up into her room and put on a white tank top and pink pajama pants that had little bunnies all over them. Then she went into the bath room to wash her face and brush her teeth. Afterwards Serena made her way back to her room and curled up under her covers. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She drifted off and was quickly lost in dream world.

Serena woke up the next morning before her alarm went off. This was a first. She went into the bath room and took a shower. As she wrapped a towel around herself after completing her shower she heard a knock on the door. "I will be right out", she called out.

"Oh Serena it's you. I will see you downstairs when I am ready. I will see you downstairs when I am ready to go. Then I will make us breakfast".

Serena opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Thank you Trista. All I ask is please no eggs. They do not agree with my stomach at the moment", she said.

"Okay, I will see you downstairs in about 20 minutes", said Trista as she walked into the bath room. Serena walked into her room and put on a pastel pink tank top. She then put a sheer white blouse on over top the tank top and a white miniskirt that ended half way up her thigh and her feet donned pink sandals. Serena put on a silver charm bracelet that had all of the planetary symbols, a red rose and 2 crescent moon charms. On crescent moon was gold and the other was made out of the prettiest rose gold anyone had ever seen. Next she put on a plain silver anklet and a silver chain with a heart on it. Her hair was tied up in her traditional pigtails with buns at the top. Serena tied pink ribbon around each bun before going downstairs.

She was greeted in by all four of her friends when she walked into the kitchen. "Wow Sere, Darien will be speechless when he sees you", said Amara.

"You really think so", Serena asked.

"Without a doubt he won't know what hit him", answered Michelle.

"I am going to miss you Serena. You will have to tell me all about Boston when you get to Colorado", added Hotaru.

"I will miss you too. Don't worry I am sure I will have a few stories to tell you", she said as she sat down at the kitchen table and ate her breakfast.

At 7 o'clock everybody put on their coats, grabbed their keys and went to the car. They listened to classical music all the way to the airport. "Michelle, do we have to listen to classical music every time we are in the car", Amara asked. "Yes we do", she answered. Serena and Hotaru laughed at Amara as she was getting annoyed. The ride to the airport was pretty long. Trista looked over to the blonde to see how she was holding up. Serena was pretty nervous because it was her first time on an airplane.

When they got to the airport Michelle handed Trista and Serena their tickets. Then they went through security where their bags were examined. When the person checked Serena's purse they took out a white bottle. "Miss, we can't let you take these onto the plane", said the guard without even looking at the bottle.

"Sir, those are my prenatal vitamins. I need them", she told the guard.

"Okay Miss, I guess I can let you keep them", he said to her as he returned the bottle to her purse and let her and Trista pass.

They arrived at their gate just as their flight started boarding. "Well, I guess this is it for a week", said Serena as she hugged Amara. "Have a good flight Kitten", she replied. Serena hugged her other 2 companions and said her goodbyes.

"We will call you when we land", said Trista.

"Say hello to Darien for us", said Michelle.

"I will", said Serena. Hotaru gave Serena and Trista one last hug before the girls walked through the gate and onto the plane.

Once they were buckled into their seats the plane started off down the runway. "Serena, are you okay", Trista asked when she noticed the young girls eyes were shut tight.

"Yeah I am okay. I am just nervous. This is my first time on a plane", she said as she opened her eyes to look at her friend.

"I want you to try to sleep while the plane is in the air that way you are well rested when we land in Boston", Trista told Serena.

"I will. I can't wait to see Darien and tell him our news and everything that is going on with the Inners", Serena said as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Trista pulled a book out of her bag and began to read. She knew once she got to Boston she would have to get a hold of Michelle to have her watch Raye and the other girls with her mirror. She also knew she would have to go check things out at the Gate of Time. Trista finished her book half way through the flight and decided that it would be a good idea for her to get some sleep while they were still in the air.

Another 6 hours later Trista and Serena were woken up by the sound of the flight attendant speaking over the intercom system. "Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in about 20 minutes", she said. Trista buckled her seatbelt and put her book back into her bag.

"I am nervous about seeing Darien", Serena said.

"You have nothing to worry about. Darien will be so happy to see you", Trista told her.

"We are now landing at Boston International Airport. Please remain in your seats until the seatbelt light turns off", said the flight attendant. The plane came to a complete stop and the 'fasten your seatbelt' light turned off. Serena unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up so that she could stretch. Trista did the same thing then they both grabbed their carryon bags from the overhead storage compartment and made their way off the plane.

"Serena, let's go into the bathroom and call Michelle. I want to have her watch the girls with her mirror", Trista said quiet enough so no one else would hear her.

"Let's go", Serena said as she pulled her communicator out of her purse and they walked to the ladies room.

Trista checked every stall to make sure the room was empty before they headed into the handicap stall. Serena opened her communicator and called Michelle. "Neptune here", she said as she answered her beeping communicator.

"Hey Neptune it is Moon and Pluto. We just landed", Serena said.

"Neptune, I want you to keep an eye on the others with your mirror", Trista said taking the communicator from Serena.

"Will do", Michelle said, "Now go see the prince". With that Trista closed the communicator and handed it back to Serena.

"When we get to Darien's I need to go check things at the Gate of Time", Trista said, "Now let's go wake your prince up. I am sure he is sleeping because it is 1 in the morning".

"I don't think he is sleeping. I think he is still up studying", Serena told her friend. Serena was sure he would be studying because he was normally still up at this time.

They walked out of the airport and hailed a cab. They got in and got their seatbelts buckled. Serena then gave the cab driver the address to Darien's apartment. The cab ride lasted 20 minutes and the whole way there Serena either twirled her hair or played with the hem of her skirt.

"You are nervous aren't you", Trista asked.

"Yes, I am. I am very nervous about telling him about the baby", she answered.

"Don't worry he will be happy", Trista said in response.

Just then the cab pulled up in front of Darien's apartment building. "That will be $40.00", said the cab driver. Trista paid the fee and they both got out of the cab and headed up the walk towards the building. Serena opened the door to the apartment building and they both walked up to the security desk. "Excuse me sir. I am looking for the apartment of Darien Shields", said Trista. Her English was far better than Serena's.

"He is in apartment 415. It is on the top floor", the security guard answered.

"Thank you", Trista said as they walked towards the elevator.

They stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. It only took about 2 minutes for the elevator to reach their destination. Once the doors opened they began to walk down the hall looking at all the door numbers until they found Darien's. "415 here it is", said Trista turning towards Serena, "Are you ready?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be", Serena said as she knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. This story is however story is of my own device.

Chapter 5

Serena knocked four more times before she heard movement on the other side of the door. She and Trista took a step back as the door opened revealing a red-headed young man that was about two or three inches shorter then Darien. "May I help you", he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, you may", said Trista, "We are looking for Darien Shields. We have just arrived from Japan and have urgent business to discuss with him".

"Did you just say you came from Japan? That is where his fiancée is from. Do you know her by any chance", the young man asked.

"Yes, I know her very well. In fact she is standing right next to me", Trista answered.

"My name is Ryan. Please come in", he said as he moved aside to allow the girls entrance into the apartment.

"My name is Trista and this is Serena", said Trista.

"It's a pleasure", Ryan said holding out his hand for them. Both girls shook his hand. "I am going to get Darien. I believe he still has his nose stuck in one of his text books", he said.

Serena laughed and in her best English said, "That sounds like my Darien".

Trista laughed. "It looks like you were right", she said.

Ryan went down the hall to get Darien. "Ryan, who the hell was at the door this early in the morning", Darien yelled. The girls were able to hear Darien from where they were standing in the living room.

"Darien, you better get out here", said Ryan, "There are two very hot girls here to see you".

Darien opened his door and glared at his roommate. "Just tell them to go away", he said, "I am sick of having girls show up trying to get me to go out with them. I have a fiancée".

"You can come tell them to leave yourself", said Ryan.

"Fine", said Darien. Serena could hear him from the living room and could tell he was mad. "Let me just put a shirt on and I will be right out", he said. He closed the door and Ryan made his way back to the living room.

"He will be right out. Please take a seat", he said, "May I get you anything to drink".

"No thank you", both girls said as they sat down on the couch. After a few minutes Darien appeared wearing a tight blue t-shirt that showed all of his well toned muscles. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and without looking at the girls she started to talk.

"Look, I don't know how many times I have to tell you girls that I have a fiancée back home", he said with a thick Japanese accent, "I want the two of you to leave at once".

That made both of the girls laugh. They both stood up and Trista put herself in a position so she was blocking Serena from Darien's line of vision. "I will not leave", Serena said in Japanese, "I came to talk to you and I will not leave until I do".

"This is important Endymion", said Trista. At the sound of his past name Darien let out a loud sigh. He knew it was important for someone to cal him by that name.

"Ryan could you give us a few minutes", Darien said looking at his roommate.

"Sure man", said Ryan and he walked down the hall into his room.

"Hello Trista", he greeted the woman standing behind Serena. He had switched to his native tongue when he started talking to them. "Can you please move so I cane see Serena", he asked. With that Trista moved aside to reveal Serena.

"Hello Darien", she said. Tears were streaking her pale cheeks as she moved to stand in front of the man she loved.

"Baby, are you really here", he said, "I can't believe it I have missed you so much. I planned on calling you later this evening". Darien closed the gap between himself as Serena as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He then picked her up and twirled her around. "What are you doing here", he asked.

"Darien, you might want to sit down. A lot has happened since you left Tokyo", said Trista.

"This sounds serious", he said as he sat down on the love seat next to Serena.

"It is Dare", said Serena, "I have some good news for you and some bad news. Which would you like first".

"The bad news that way I will have to good news to pull me out of whatever mood the other puts me in", he answered.

"Okay well for starters the Inner Senshi decided I was not fit to be their princess", she said, "They want me to give them my crystal".

"I had a feeling they were going to try something like that", he said. You could tell he was getting angry.

"Darien, there is more please let me finish", she continued, "I have been thrown out of my parent's house and will now be living with Trista and the others. We will be living in a house owned by Michelle's mother in Colorado".

"Why were you kicked out", Darien asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, that brings me to the good news", she said, "Darien, we are going to have a baby".

"A baby", he said, "We are going to have a baby".

"Yes, Darien we will finally have our little Rini", she said.

Darien lifted Serena up onto his lap and held her close. "I can't believe it. I am going to be a father", he said as he kissed the top of her head, "I am going to make a visit to my academic advisor tomorrow to start getting things ready to transfer to a school closer to you".

"You are to stay here. You can come see me on your vacations", she told him.

"Sere, I want to be as close to you as I can be", he said.

"Darien, no I want you to stay here. I can't have you give up your Harvard education. Besides, you will be graduating before she is even born", said Serena.

"Okay Sere, I will stay here", he said, "However, I want you to keep me informed on every new development. I can't wait till Rini is here".

"Excuse me Prince, may I use your room to open a portal to the Gate of Time", asked Trista.

"Sure you can. Where will you be staying", Darien replied.

"Well, I want to spend a few days at my post so I can keep an eye on things until Michelle, Amara and Hotaru leave for Colorado. Will it be alright if Serena stays here with you", she asked.

"That will not be a problem. I would also love to have you stay when you get back", he answered.

Trista went into Darien's room and on to her post leaving Serena and Darien alone. "I am so happy you are here. I have missed you more than words can describe", he said, "I have classes tomorrow. Would you like to come with me and sit in on them? I would really like to show you the campus and what I have been up to".

"I would love to Darien", she said, "Your professors won't mind will they".

"No they won't. We are allowed to bring guests to sit in on our classes when they visit. Well, how about we head to bed. I have class at 8", said Darien.

"Where will I be sleeping", Serena asked him.

"Well, I figured you could sleep with me and Trista could have our guest room when she gets back", he answered. With that they both stood and made their way down the hall and into his room. Once there Serena changed into a pair of black athletic shorts and a white tank top then crawled into Darien's massive king size bed. Darien stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed next to his princess and laid as close to her as he could. He then wrapped his arms around her as they both drifted of


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters. This story however is of my own device.

Chapter 6

While Serena slept she dreamed about everything that the scouts had done to her and abruptly woke up. She quietly got out of bed so she would not wake Darien, grabbed her communicator and called Amara and Michelle. It was time for her to find out what was going on in Japan and what all Luna had learned since she knew she should have been back by now.

"Princess, it is so late over there. You should be sleeping especially after a long flight", said Michelle. All of a sudden the vision of Michelle on the screen vanished and that of Serena's cat Luna appeared.

"Serena, I am so glad you arrived at Darien's safely. I have finished talking with Artemis and you won't believe what I have found out", said Luna.

"Go on Luna", said Serena.

"Well for starters he did not know about the meeting. Mina had not said a word to him but he did over hear her talking to the other scouts yesterday about everything that transpired and they were devising a plan to get your stuff still. They do not know you are gone yet and neither does he", she told her friend, "I did not feel it wise to tell him just yet. He will find out soon enough. But I think it is safe to say he will be on our side. He was very upset by what he had overheard. I want to use him to keep tabs on those girls."

"Well I am glad to know he is still faithful and I agree that now was not the best time to tell him", said Serena, "We will need all the help we can get to keep me safe and keep tabs on those four."

"I can't wait till the end of the week for us to all to be together again. You should really get some sleep and say hello to Darien for me" said Luna.

"Ok Luna, I can't wait either. I had been sleeping but I woke up with something nagging at my brain to call you. Well I will now try to get back to sleep. Thank you so much and I miss you", said Serena as she closed her communicator. Serena was so relieved to find out that Artemis was on her side he had always seemed faithful to her even over his loyalty to Mina. Serena placed her communicator back onto the night stand then rolled over and went back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the other characters in the book. The story however is my own.

Chapter 7

The alarm clock went off early the next morning waking Darien from a peaceful night's sleep. He rolled over and gingerly kisses the sleeping beauty that was laying in the bed beside him before sitting up and stretching. He was still rather shell shocked from the news he had received the previous night. 'I am going to be a father', he thought silently to himself. The news had yet to fully sink in so he was still in a slight state of utter disbelief.

Soon Darien's feet were on the floor and he grabbed some clothes out of his dresser before proceeding into the bathroom that was just across the hall from his room. As soon as he emerged from the room dressed and freshly shaved he woke the sleeping Serena. "Serena, it is time for you to get up and dressed if you want to come with me to my classes today", he said, "I will go make us something to eat while you get yourself dressed. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

Serena looked at Darien and the thought to herself. "Anything but eggs", she replied, "they really mess with my stomach right now." Then she got out of bed and rummaged through her suitcase looking for something to wear. She finally settled on white jeans, a pink turtleneck sleeveless top and a white blazer. Then she proceeded into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. After getting dressed she put on a white gold crescent moon necklace that was adorned with a rose gold flower then she put in simple white gold hoop earrings.

Serena joined Darien at the kitchen table where he had breakfast waiting for her. He had made whole wheat waffles as well as sausage and turkey bacon. She sat down at a plate and loaded it up. "Darien this looks wonderful. Is there any fruit? I could really go for a banana right now", she said.

Darien looked at her and smiled. "Yes we have bananas. We have many different fruits in the apartment actually. You can have your choice between bananas, apples, peaches, grapes or an assortment of berries", he said as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of the assorted fruit and some containers of different berries. "Here, help yourself", he said with a soft smile. He was beyond surprised to see her eating so healthy. That was something new to him but he didn't want to say anything that might hurt her feelings.

Serena finished her wonderful breakfast just in time to leave for Darien's first class. "Come on let get going. We don't want to be late", he said as he grabbed his keys and wallet off of the table next to the door and Serena grabbed her purse. As they walked the hall to the elevator a few girls exited one of the other apartments near Darien's and began to gawk at the couple. They looked at Serena with envious eyes. "Darien, your neighbors are staring at us", Serena whispered to Darien. He looked at the girls over his shoulders to see which neighbors it was.

Darien let out a loud sigh. "Those girls are always hitting on me and asking me out", he told her, "and don't worry I _ALWAYS_ say no to them". Serena was relieved to hear that. She was worried that someone would try to steal he fiancée from her because he was a real gentleman.

Serena could not help but to overhear the girls as they walked past. "Who do you think that is", one of the girls asked. She was a brunette with bright emerald green eyes.

"I think that might be his little sister", said the other girl, "she is too young to be the fiancée he is always saying he has. I mean look at that hair style. Only a little girl would wear it".

Serena did her best to ignore the girls but Darien could tell that she was hurt. He pulled her around to face him and softly told her not to pay attention. "Those girls are just jealous that it is not them with me", he whispered to her and then they continued onto the elevator.

Once there Serena let out a loud sigh. "Just how many girls have been asking you out", she asked, "and I want an honest answer". He could tell that she was obviously unnerved. He looked at her long before answering.

"Serena, every girl that I have met since I have been here has asked me out", he told her, "and I have turned them all down and told them about my wonderful fiancée back home waiting for me. You are my world. I don't even look at anyone but you". Serena looked at him with longing in her eyes then flung herself into his arms and began to cry. She had not been expecting that answer. She was now concerned about all the talk she was going to hear all day if not all week.

"Darien, I think I am going to change my hairstyle so that I don't look like I am your sister. I don't want people to say that I am your sister", she said. Then she tore down her pigtails and grabbed the brush out of her purse. She brushed out her hair with Darien watching. He was shocked because he had never actually seen her with her hair down before. Just as the elevator doors opened as they hit the lobby Serena threw her hair up into a half pony tail leaving the rest flowing down her back.

"Sere, you look great. I love your meatball head hair style but this look great", he said. She blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Thank you", she said, "I am going to do my makeup in the car. I didn't want to take the time to do it before". They walked across the lobby and out onto the street. She was so surprised with how everything looked in the day time.

As soon as they reached the car she did her makeup like she said she would. She applied a light pink lip gloss and pink blush. He was not surprised because she always wore pink. He thought it gave her a look of innocence that he loved. The drive to the campus was short but to Serena it took forever because she was very nervous. She heard what the girls in the apartment had said but she knew she would hear a lot more once they reached their destination.

It only took about 15 minutes for them to get to the campus and find a parking spot. "Come on Serena, we need to get to the lecture hall before class starts so I can talk to the professor", said Darien as they walked across the parking lot and the large building on the other end.


End file.
